


Learning Experience

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Male Friendship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Kougaiji learns a lesson from his new bodyguard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowEtienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/gifts).



> I'm so pleased to meet another _Saiyuki_ fan! I hope this is to your liking. No beta.

There was a strange noise coming from the Third Courtyard, thought Kougaiji, It sounded like cheerful shrieking, which was not a sound he could ever recall hearing within Houtou Castle.

He hurried down the hallway to where there was a small barred window that overlooked the courtyard. To his surprise, his new bodyguard seemed to playing with Kougaiji's young stepsister.

Lirin screamed happily and ran at him. He easily fended off her kick and threw her…very carefully, Kougaiji realized, so that she spun around and landed on her feet. Dokugakuji said something to her, but unlike the girl's shrieks, the man's deep voice didn't carry well.

Lirin pouted a minute and then ran at him again. This time, her kick almost connected, but he caught her foot with his big hands. He nodded, she nodded, and then he let go.

She retreated again, ran, and this time leapt to deliver a flying kick. It would have connected, but Dokugakuji threw himself backwards into a roll just before it did, coming back to his feet in one smooth motion. The girl landed on the ground in front of him and flapped her arms in frustration.

He might hurt her, thought Kougaiji, but no: he seemed completely in control of the situation. _Almost as though he'd done this before._

Kougaiji turned away from the window and strode down the hall, heading for the stairs and the entrance to the courtyard.

By the time he got there, Dokugakuji was boxing with Lirin, one hand tucked behind his back as she flailed at him. "No, come on, keep your hands up in front of your face or your chest…look out, I'm gonna get you…better, better…ow!"

She'd managed to land a glancing blow on one cheekbone. The big man looked delighted. "Awesome! Score one for Princess Lirin!"

She raised her fists above her head and crowed: "Lirin wins! Nya ha ha!"

Kougaiji applauded.

They both looked around, Lirin with delight, Dokugakuji with apprehension. Kougaiji nodded to him. "You're an excellent teacher, Dokugakuji-san."

Lirin ran up to Kougaiji and leaped at him. He managed to catch her, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Onii-chan! Spar with me! Please?" 

Kougaiji looked at his bodyguard, feeling like an idiot. Dokugakuji blinked and then gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well, you'll have to let go first, Lirin," Kougaiji said. She dropped off, beaming with pleasure. "Now, you'll have to be careful with me. I…haven't been learning Dokugakuji-san's tricks like you have."

She chortled and squared off. Dokugakuji grinned and raised one hand: "One, two, three—go!"

And for the first time in years, Kougaiji forgot about his father.


End file.
